1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser surgical knife developed for operating upon an affected part, taking advantage of the cutting effect and the bleeding-stopping effect of laser generated rays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In surgical operations using a laser surgical knife of this type, the output power of the laser rays used is dependent upon the kind of surgical operation, the depth of the affected part to be cut and the like. Consequently, it is usual to begin surgical operations after preliminarily adjusting the output power of a laser oscillator to the desired extent by manipulating a control apparatus of said laser oscillator. However, sometimes we meet with surgical operations in which it is necessary to change the output power. In such cases, at present, the output power of a laser oscillator is changed in such a manner that an operating surgeon turns a power supply off by means of a foot switch and the like and then either an operating surgeon or a nurse or the like operates the control apparatus. Safety is the reason for the power supply being turned off when the output power is changed. The above described manner has a disadvantage that the surgical operation time is prolonged because the surgical operation must be interrupted every time the output power is changed. In addition, the change in the output power must be regulated in a small range corresponding to only a small percentage of the normal output power. Accordingly, sometimes an excessive output power is generated due to the inexperience of an operating surgeon or nurse in the handling of the control apparatus or their misoperations. This exposes a patient to great danger.